


I knew we were in trouble (when he walked in)

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Healer Harry Potter, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sex Toys, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Smut, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Albus Severus Potter, Trans Male Character, self indulgent fluff, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: Draco tries his best to be a cool dad™, much to Scorpius dismay, but there’s cake in the end so it’s all good.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	I knew we were in trouble (when he walked in)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #32 by anonymous: Albus is visiting Malfoy manor, and he and Scorpius decide to take advantage of the time alone to have sex in Scorpius' room. Later Draco accidentally walks in on Albus balls deep in his only son. They have an incredibly awkward chat about it over dinner that night.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks to nottodayjjk for the kind beta-reading of this work, to the mods, super nice and patient and to the prompter – your prompt was fun to write, it did get a bit out of hand, but I hope you like what came out.  
> (There is a reference to Shameless, because that scene killed me when I watched it and fit here perfectly. Also, the title is a play on the song “I knew you were trouble” by Taylor Swift).

“Please, don’t stop,” Scorpius moaned licking his lips. Albus’ cock filled him so deliciously, he somehow always knew which toy to choose to make Scorpius melt with lust, hitting all the right spots to make him lose his mind.

“Not going to,” Al reassured him, “I always wanted to fuck you in your bedroom.”

Scorpius smiled, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder.

“I can feel –” he tried, but a particularly spot-on trust made him lose the thread of his thoughts. “I can feel you are inspired,” he finally managed; he closed his eyes and arched his back, fingers grasping the blanket they had thrown on the bed. Orgasm building fast, shivers running up and down his spine and waves of lava-hot pleasure shattering whatever was left of his self-control. He arched his back to pull him deeper and deeper, tightening his muscles to make Albus feel as good as he did, and his boyfriend rewarded him with a bunch of soft kisses over the back of his neck and shoulders, his hands firmly grasping his hips.

Lost in the surge of his orgasm, Scorpius failed to notice the door opening behind them.

“I am cooking tonight, what would you guys like for dinner?” Draco asked coming into the room. Scorpius gasped at the intrusion while Albus cried out, “Fuck”, jumping off of him on the bed, where he tried to cover himself up with the blanket.

“Oh,” Draco blinked at the unexpected sight before his eyes, froze in his step as he realised what he was looking at. “I’m guessing bangers and mash works for everybody,” he added without missing a beat.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Dad, get out!”

“Of – of course, I’m sorry.”

The door closed behind his back with a pop that echoed in the silent room. Albus face was a wide-eyed, red-faced mess. With a sigh, Scorpius patted gently on his knee, but his boyfriend still didn’t dare to look back at him.

“What just happened?” Albus finally whispered.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh. “My father murdered my sex drive, that’s what happened.”

Albus gave him a long look, all traces of desire gone from his face, only then beginning to go back to his normal golden brown colour. Scorpius gritted his teeth. He wished he could kick himself for forgetting to lock his bedroom door, but had been so taken by Albus’ fiery passion all his cautions had gone out the window. Scorpius refused to feel embarrassed, he was looking for a way to tell his dad about Albus anyway. As far as he was concerned the problem had solved itself.

And perhaps now his dad would learn to knock before barging into his room.

“I didn’t know he cooked.” Albus comment made him smile. So mundane and small-talky, the extreme opposite of the horror splashed all over his face.

Scorpius shrugged, “Yeah, his new middle-age-crisis hobby.”

He moved closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Albus’ shoulders and kissing him on his temple.

“I’m so sorry, are you ok?” he asked nuzzling against his ear as Albus nodded.

It took a few minutes, but finally his grasp on the blanket softened and his body began coming off of the shock that had frozen him, and Scorpius felt comfortable enough to turn to summon the binder Al had thrown on the floor. He remembered the warmth in his chest at the idea of Albus being comfortable enough to show himself naked, but now he feared his father’s intrusion might have hurt his boyfriend more than he could ever understand.

He helped a still silent Albus get dressed, careful not to hover over him too much, and only when Al shot him a half smirk he began to relax.

“You worry too much, I’m ok,” Al teased him crawling back on to the bed. Scorpius gave him a last look before joining him, burying his face into the crest of his neck. He lifted his hand to caress his hair, massaging the back of Al’s neck as he left endless kisses on his neck and collar bone, not stopping until Al giggled and turned to kiss him on the lips. As Scorpius had hoped, his face got softer by the minute with Albus gaining back his calm.

They laid on his bed like they had done countless times back in the Slytherin dorms, limbs tangled together and Albus’ chin resting on the top of Scorpius’ head.

“We will have to face him sooner or later.” He was about to doze off when Albus’ words reached him, and they were enough to wake him up.

“I say later,” he mumbled rubbing his eyes, “Let’s give him some more time to chew over it.”

He bit his lip, the room falling silent once again. He wasn’t worried about his dad’s reaction, had he been mad he would have stormed back in his room after the initial shock had wore off, but dealing with him knowing about his relationship was a different matter.

Knowing his dad and his flair for the dramatic, he was probably downstairs baking them an apology cake. Scorpius was sure he meant well, but couldn’t help feeling like his father was always trying to overcompensate for something, the divorce, the weird relationship with his own parents, the war he still refused to talk about.

He loved his dad, that was not the point. But he did tend to go a bit overboard in his efforts to be a good dad, and he had embarrassed him in front of people before. Scorpius would explode if he did that in front of his boyfriend as well. It took him years to convince Albus that he was in fact very much in love with him. He would not let all his efforts go to waste simply because his father never learnt to knock on a fricking door.

“I’m ready,” Albus said, shaking him out of his head, “let’s go face your dad.”

“So glad you guys finally came out,” Draco welcomed them when they came into the kitchen. “Of the room. Came out of the room,” he added with a swift move of his hands, shades of pink blooming on his cheeks.

“Dad, why is Mr. Potter here?” Scorpius asked as his eyes laid on the man lazily leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Moral support,” Harry shrugged, his arms crossed over his chest. Scorpius studied his face, but relaxed when he saw no signs of animosity in his features. He was simply standing there, robes crumpled as if he had put them on in a rush, and tending the kettle on the stove, a line of empty mugs waiting on the counter.

He furrowed his brow. He was missing something. He expected his father to make a scene, the reason why he delayed this moment for so long. He didn’t expect him to call for back-up, especially if the back-up was Mr. Potter, who, by what Al had told him, could barely hurt a Bowtruckle. Scorpius blamed that on his Gryffindor soul on top of almost fifteen years as a Healer for making him soft, but that was not a comment he would make to his face. He was still Albus’ dad after all.

Of course Albus figured it out before he did, he had always been better than him at reading between the lines.

“You guys are shagging, aren’t you?”

“Albus, language,” Harry scolded him, but his menacing look did nothing, at least to Scorpius, although his scary-look-bar was pretty high, being raised by a passive aggressive Slytherin would do that to you.

“But yes, you are correct.” The room fell silent after his words. Scorpius gagged at the look Mr. Potter exchanged with his father, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. As for Albus, he had rolled his eyes, but followed his example to keep all their comments to themselves.

Draco stepped in. “That’s not the matter in question here,” he said gesturing for them to take a place around the table, but not waiting for them to sit down before he spoke again.

“I believe it’s way overdue we talk to the kids about certain things. Natural things. Love making things – ” 

“Please, don’t. Stop,” Scorpius begged him, but to no avail because Draco shook his head.

“Scorpius, if you are old enough to have… intercourse, you are old enough to talk about it.”

“For Merlin’s sake, Draco,” Harry burst, stopping in the middle of filling the mugs with boiling water, “they are sixteen!”

“Yeah, remember how were we at sixteen?” Draco leant back on his chair to give him a stern look.

Harry snorted, “I don’t know about you, I was fighting for my life.” At that comment, Draco raised his hand to shush him.

“I can’t talk to you when you are being so dramatic.”

“First of all,” he said turning to speak to the kids, “let me just say I’m glad you guys feel comfortable doing it here. Public sex can be fun, but nothing beats the comfort of your own bed.”

Scorpius closed his eyes in horror. All the embarrassment he was spared till then overwhelmed him at the realisation his father meant to go through with it. “Oh no.” He wrapped his hands around the mug Harry had put in front of him before sitting down opposite his dad, dabbing his finger against the china, until Albus put his hand on his arm to stop him, bothered by the clink.

Draco shot him a quick side-eyed look, before going back to his speech. “Although, I have to admit, I was a bit surprised, Malfoys usually don’t bottom – ”

“Was Scorpius adopted?”

Scorpius saw the regret in Albus’ eyes as soon as the words left his lips, and giggled. His Weasley side tended to come out at the most inappropriate times, with usually hilarious results, but the look his father gave them would have frozen Fiendfyre.

Draco gritted his teeth, “Excuse me, young man – ”

“Finally something I can drink to,” Harry laughed at the same time, earning another stern look from Draco, who sneered tilting his head.

“I don’t like things in my bum, sue me.”

A crease bloomed between his eyes as Draco weighed up his next words. “I guess I’m trying to make sure you guys are being smart about this – that you are being safe.”

“Dad!” Scorpius muttered.

“We are, Sir,” Albus said instead, “I take Scorpius’ safety very seriously.”

“That’s very nice of you, but I’m talking about your safety, too. I’ve known you since you were a little kid and the Sorting Hat put you in my House. You guys both need to be safe,” Draco replied, his tone warm and low, the one he used for the important things, and Scorpius’ lips curled up in a little smirk. As uncomfortable as he felt during the conversation, his father’s tact somewhat comforted him. He looked at Albus, but his boyfriend seemed as relaxed as one could expect given the situation, leaning back against his chair and hand wrapped around his mug. Scorpius wondered if Mr. Potter noticed he had used Slytherin-themed mugs for all of them except for his father, who refused to use any mug other than the “World’s best dad” one Scorpius painted for him in kindergarten.

“Also,” Draco said, “you confirm my theory that the Potters have great taste in men.” Albus giggled at the comment, but Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Leave it to his father to ruin a nice moment with a joke.

He turned to Mr. Potter, who had chosen to remain silent during the whole discussion. He had an eyebrow arched looking back at Draco, but the amusement had his green eyes shining, in the same way Al’s did. His arm casually on the table, Scorpius noticed his elbow touching Al’s arm. With his messy hair crowning his head, he looked like a benevolent lion watching over his cub, ready to jump right in at the first sign of trouble. Harry gave him a little smirk when he met Scorpius’ eyes as he downed a sip of his tea. His calm demeanor rubbed off on Albus, as they were sitting in the same position. Scorpius sucked in his lips to hide his smile seeing Al move his arm an inch closer to his dad’s.

“Harry, feel like saying something?”

Mr. Potter sighed at that. “You guys need to learn to lock the door.”

“That’s it?” Draco insisted, but Harry shrugged, unmoved by the stern look he received.

“What Harry means is that he’ll bring you the pamphlets about safe sex and consent from St. Mungo, I’m sure you guys have plenty of those.”

Harry snorted shaking his head, but Scorpius figured he knew better than to contradict his dad, who was staring him down from across the table.

“Fine, yes, I’ll look into that,” Mr. Potter finally said.

“Tell you what,” he added after exchanging a look with Draco, “Albus, why don’t we go grab dinner to thank Draco and Scorpius for the hospitality?” Al turned to look at him and Scorpius nodded warily.

He didn’t miss the little smile on his dad’s lips and figured that was probably their plan all along, if anything else he was glad they managed to find a way to get them alone without making a big fuss about it.

Definitely Mr. Potter’s idea.

Once the Potters had left, Scorpius began picking up the empty mugs to put them in the sink, waiting for his dad to speak; he smiled when he saw him take out the good plates after a moment of hesitation. They rarely used them, only in those occasion Nana Cissy and Grandpa Lucius left the Manor to come visit them. They never hid their contempt for the house his dad bought for his family, but after realising how nervous his dad got every time he stepped foot in the family Manor, Scorpius stopped wondering why they never visited his grandparents either.

Draco finished to set the table, chewing on his lip and a crease between his brows that had nothing to do with the bottles of wine he was choosing from.

Scorpius sighed. “Dad,” he called, “I’m sorry about… you know...”

The smile he got in reply wrenched at his heart as it did nothing to alleviate the sorrow in his eyes.

“It’s ok, baby,” Draco said before turning to cast a Cooling Spell on the bottle he had put on the table, “it was kind of funny in a way.”

“I guess I’m just – ” Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I’m just sad you didn’t tell me sooner. You must know I love you and there is nothing you could ever do to change that. Hell, I would even help you bury a body if you needed me to, no question asked.”

“I don’t plan to kill anybody, but that’s good to know,” Scorpius joked walking up to him to wrap his arms around his waist, resting his forehead on his shoulder. Draco patted his hand before turning around to cup Scorpius’ face, tilting his head slightly upwards to look into his eyes.

“You are my son and I love you, you hear me? I’m so proud of you, and I’m absolutely sure your mother would agree with me.”

Wrapped into his father’s arms, Scorpius swallowed the lump in his throat; on a rational level, he had always known his dad would be cool with him liking boys, it would have been hypocritical of him not to, but a teeny tiny part of his brain still kept him awake at night, fearing to disappoint him somehow. After all, he came out _after_ producing an heir to continue the family name, something Scorpius didn’t enjoy dwelling on.

Draco cleared his throat. “Since we are talking about this…”

Scorpius followed the direction of his eyes onto the chair Mr. Potter had sat in.

“You and Mr. Potter?” he asked, and Draco nodded.

“It is a bit weird…” Scorpius shrugged.

“Just say the word and I’ll end it.”

Scorpius saw right through his dad’s words and sucked in his lips, chewing over the matter. No doubt in his mind that his dad would walk through fire if he asked him to. Yes, it felt weird for them to be dating father and son, but his dad hadn’t dated much since his mum passing three years before, and he wasn’t blind, he had noticed how his dad looked happier in the last few months, regretting rolling his eyes every time his dad had began humming and whistling during classes, leaving half his students terrified of the obscure meaning behind his good mood.

Rather disturbing to think it was because of Mr. Potter, but still, it was nice to see his dad happy.

“Does he treat you right?” Draco chuckled at the question, nodding in reply.

“Does he make you happy?” Scorpius asked again, and his father blinked at him, taking a moment before nodding again. Scorpius sighed.

“It’s still weird.”

Draco pressed his lips in a thin line, but his eyes shone in amusement.

“Could you perhaps Obliviate our memories of… the incident?” Scorpius asked, his gaze on the ground and cheeks on fire.

“I could, but we risk losing a part of today’s memories as well, would you be ok with that?”

The boy wrinkled his nose. His mind went back to the smile on Al’s face when he showed up in his living room that morning, after weeks of only being able to see each other through Firecalls due to his family tradition of spending a few weeks after the end of the school year at the Burrow, a poor, lonely Slytherin in a den of lions. Scorpius shuddered at the sole thought, but Al had assured him Jamie was still very much in control of the horde of cousins, so it was fine.

After coming up to welcome Albus, his dad had gone back to his study, leaving them free to wrap themselves into each other’s arms. Scorpius remembered the sweet scent of Al’s skin when he buried his face in the crest of his neck, and how his heart had fastened up its pace at his mere presence.

He could do without the memory of his father walking in on them – they had tried to behave, but they simply couldn’t resist after so many weeks apart, and what had started as a cuddling and kissing session had turned into a full blown shag – he would rather live without remembering the horror of his father interrupting it, but risking to lose any detail of the day spent with Albus was simply a too high cost to pay.

“You’re right,” he sighed, “I’ll keep my memories.”

“Of course I’m right, I’m an old wise man,” Draco replied.

“You are not that old,” Scorpius said, “I doubt that Britain’s Favourite Bachelor would date an old man.”

They both chuckled at the title Witch Weekly assigned to Mr. Potter for the second consecutive year. Al had rolled his eyes so hard at the cover of that particular issue depicting his father in his lime green robes – a picture clearly stolen given that Mr. Potter was at work, holding a patient chart, and unaware he was being followed around by reporters – but Scorpius did not mind it in the slightest. Albus looked just like his dad at their age, judging by some old photos hanging around their home, and his boyfriend was well on the path to age just as fine as Mr. Potter.

“Please, be nice,” Scorpius whispered, startled by the door bell ringing.

“What are you talking about, I’m always nice,” Draco winked at him over his shoulder as he walked to the entrance to welcome their guests. Scorpius rolled his eyes so hard they hurt, not the least reassured by his father’s words.

An awkward moment ensued when it was time to sit down at the table, but Draco bossed them all around to have them sit as he wished, with him at his usual place, Scorpius on his right with Albus by his side and Mr. Potter on his father’s left. The place opposite Draco’s, the one that was Astoria’s, was left unoccupied.

Scorpius had taken enough Pureblood-etiquette classes to appreciate his father’s machinations and the respect still shown to his mother despite her absence.

He swallowed the first bite of a pizza slice, bracing himself, but his father was carrying on a neutral conversation about Quidditch with Mr. Potter, and Scorpius began to relax; Albus’ leg leaning against his under the table helped improve his state of mind even more.

Mr. Potter surprised him with his gentle humor and witty banter, but the look in his eyes every time they landed on his father was enough to rot his teeth, and Scorpius seriously thought he was going to gag in at least two occasions.

He glanced at Albus, but his boyfriend was quietly enjoying his dinner, so Scorpius made himself a mental note to inquire about his opinion on the matter later on.

Harry cleared his throat when Draco patted his arm, and Scorpius snorted loudly enough to receive a kick from Albus. It wasn’t his fault, though, those two dancing around each other were making him dizzy, it was worse than if they had sat on the same chair and hand-feed each other.

He took another bite, chewing on it slowly, as the room remained silent, everybody focused on the food.

“So, how long have you been together?” he then asked passing around the salad.

“March,” his father said, but at the same time Mr. Potter answered with, “Last December.”

Scorpius arched his eyebrow in confusion, Albus snorted and the two men were left looking at each other, mirroring surprised expression on their faces.

“Well,” Draco started again, “we met by chance last December and went for a beer… were you hitting on me since then?”

“Yeah,” Mr. Potter nodded, “Draco, we kissed that night…”

“Not in front of the children!” Draco burst, making them all laugh. Scorpius shook his head, of course his dad considered him a child or an adult depending on what suited him the most.

“What about you, guys?” Draco asked when the laughter died down.

After exchanging a look with him, Albus answered.

“We went on our first date for Valentine’s day, Sir.”

“That’s very sweet,” Draco smiled, “and please, call me Draco, at least when we are not at school.”

Albus smiled back at him, “Thank you.”

His father winked before nudging Mr. Potter with his wrist.

“Oh no, I’m fine with Mr. Potter, it keeps my kids’ partners on their toes.”

It warmed his heart that Albus and his dad both jumped in his defense, but Scorpius kept his eyes on Mr. Potter’s face, a little smirk tugging on his lips.

“I’m actually fine with Mr. Potter, too. It keeps my dad’s boyfriend on his toes,” he said, glad when the man smirked back and his eyes sparkled in amusement.

This time Scorpius got two kicks under the table, from Albus and his father.

Instead, Mr. Potter nodded, “Sounds fair. I trust you’ll look after my kid as much as you do your dad.”

“Dad, you are so dramatic,” Albus sighed, but Scorpius didn’t miss the brush of red on his cheeks.

“He sure is,” Draco agreed putting down his napkin, “who is ready for dessert?”

Scorpius furrowed his brow. “You made dessert?”

“Of course, I made your favourite,” Draco winked before disappearing into the kitchen. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile curling his lips.

After all, he did know his father.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
